


A secret bodyguard!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, John is a good father, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Rosie is 6 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie is doing something strange! (4)





	A secret bodyguard!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John walks into the bathroom to find his little bundle of joy (and trouble if he were honest) in the bath. More accurately submerged in the bath!

“Rosie? What the hell are you doing in a bathing suit, your head underwater?” The 6 year’s old little girl gasps as she sits in the bath, trying to catch her breath.

“Daddy! You disturbed me! I was breaking a new record!”

“A new record of what?” John laughs “Of how many litters of water you can put on the floor before Nana Martha gets water through her ceiling!”

“Noooooooooo… Don’t be silly daddy!”

Her little face was frowning, a perfect imitation of her papa. _Another one who thinks I’m an idiot, great!_   John thought with an inner smile.

“I want to be able to stay underwater as long as possible!” She says decidedly. “I’ve been training for days!”

“Why?” Then suddenly he realizes. _Poor little angel._ A week ago, Sherlock nearly drowned after a criminal pushed him off a bridge! _She wasn’t supposed to know…_ “Honey… you know your papa is a great swimmer and he’s never alone when he’s chasing a bad person.” He kneels on the wet tiles. “But I’m really proud of you darling, you are really strong! Cookies?” As his little girl nods, he snuggles her in Sherlock's bathrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!" 
> 
> October 4 prompt: Underwater
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
